One Afternoon After School
by Alila Clairene
Summary: Sebuah 'timing' yang membuat Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata di suatu sore sepulang sekolah/Sepertinya Tuhan tidak sedang memainkan candaannya pada hidupku./Tidak buruk juga apa yang terjadi hari ini, meskipun akhirnya aku tidak mendapat jawabannya. Mungkin suatu hari./Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat. Sangat menyukaimu./


**ONE AFTERNOON AFTER SCHOOL**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, garing & crack pairing**

SasuHina

 **Story line –** **Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

"Brengsek."

Umpatan-umpatan itu terus keluar dari mulutku. Maaf saja, aku bukan seseorang yang mudah mengendalikan emosiku. Dan bisa aku pastikan besok si bodoh itu akan mati di tanganku karena jika bukan karena ulahnya, aku pasti sudah berbaring di ranjang empukku sekarang. Tapi nyatanya aku malah terjebak di dalam kelas dengan alat bersih-bersih di tanganku.

" **Jangan berani pulang jika ruang kelas belum benar-benar bersih atau ayahmu akan mendengar semuanya."**

Kata-kata dari nenek tua itu terputar kembali di pikiranku, mencegahku untuk melarikan diri dari sini. Aku benci hukuman ini tapi aku akan lebih benci jika ayahku mengetahui masalah ini.

"Tch, aku harus memulai dari mana." Aku menaruh kembali apa yang ada di tanganku dan memilih untuk beralih ke penghapus papan tulis di sebelahku. Sepertinya aku akan memulainya dari sini saja.

"Tch." Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku terus-terusan menggurutu tapi ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Tanganku mulai menggerakkan benda kotak itu ke papan putih yang penuh coretan-coretan berseni bekas pelajaran matematika tadi siang. Ya, tadi siang dan nyatanya sekarang sudah sore. Bahkan sebelum aku menerima hukuman ini aku harus berhadapan dengan nenek tua itu dulu di ruang kepala sekolah untuk menerima petuah-petuahnya dan aku bahkan tidak mempunyai sedikit pun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Yang aku percaya, semakin aku membantah maka semakin besar pula hukuman yang aku terima.

Gerakan tanganku seketika berhenti saat mataku menangkap sebuah nama di papan tulis tersebut. Sebuah nama yang membuatku darahku berdesir dan langsung membuat gambaran-gambaran sempurna di pikiranku.

HYUUGA HINATA

Ya, aku ingat tadi ada pemilihan ketua kelas dan akhirnya nama itu keluar sebagai kandidat favorit anak-anak di kelas. Menyebalkan sekali saat melihat mata anak-anak itu menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Padahal aku sudah menulis namaku sendiri untuk mengurangi suara pemilih Hinata. Tapi sialnya hanya aku di kelas yang menuliskan nama orang lain. Aku masih sangat ingat saat maniknya menatapku penuh tanya seakan meminta penjelasan kenapa aku tidak memilihnya seperti anak-anak yang lain. Padahal sudah jelas sekali alasannya.

 **SREEK**

Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan dan hal ini terjadi seperti slowmotion saat mataku menangkap gadis yang barusan mampir di pikiranku berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan jurnal-jurnal di tangannya dan matanya berkedip perlahan hingga akhirnya mata lavender itu menemukan onyxku dalam satu pandangan yang sama. Rasanya aku membeku saat aku tidak bisa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandanganku pada wajah cantik yang menggemaskan miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun? Belum pulang?"

"A-ah ya." Sial, kenapa malah aku yang gugup? Aku segera melanjutkan kegiatanku menggosok papan tulis untuk mengalihkan mataku dari sosok itu sebelum aku tidak bisa mengendalikan debaran konyol ini.

"Seingatku hari ini bukan jadwal piketmu. Er, apa ini hukuman gara-gara vide-"

"Hyuuga.." aku menolehkan kepalaku sekilas ke arahnya, mengisyaratkannya agar tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan untungnya dia mengerti.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan dan entah kenapa itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku tahu kebenarannya kok. Meskipun Naruto-kun tidak menjelaskannya padaku, aku tetap akan mempercayai Sasuke-kun." ujarnya cepat menyambung kata maafnya barusan.

 **DEG**

Apa saja yang si bodoh itu katakan pada Hinata? Jangan-jangan...

"Apa yang Naruto katakan padamu?"

"Hanya tentang masalah hari ini. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin Sasuke-kun membunuhnya karena aku salah paham tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudnya."

 **TCH**

"Jangan dipikirkan, Hyuuga. Lupakan. Lalu, kenapa kau sendiri belum pulang?"

"Aku baru dari kantor guru untuk mengurus data murid-murid di kelas kita dan aku baru ingat buku ku ketinggalan di laci jadi aku kembali ke kelas dulu sebelum pulang."

"Hm.."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku menanggapi ucapannya, tanpa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena aku tidak akan kuat menatapnya lama. Kecuali dia pacarku maka aku akan dengan senang hati menatap tepat ke matanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menganggapku aneh dan mesum jika aku menatapnya lama.

"Aku akan membantu."

"Ha? Jangan! Kau pulang saja!" Oh oke, bagus Sasuke. Kau salah mengambil nada suara. Terlalu gugup, heh?

"...Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"Apa benar yang dikatakan anak-anak kalau Sasuke-kun tidak menyukaiku karena aku yang terpilih menjadi ketua kelas yang baru?"

Apa? Siapa yang mengatakan hal bodoh itu? Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu asal kau tahu.

"Maaf, bukan itu maksudku Hinata."

"...Hinata?"

Oke, aku kelepasan memanggil namanya. Aku hanya sedang terlalu gugup menghadapi gadis yang sudah aku suka selama dua terakhir ini, terlebih sekarang aku sedang berduaan dengannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Hyuuga Hinata, aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

"..."

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak memilihmu tadi adalah aku tidak ingin kau menjadi ketua kelas dan-"

"Ternyata benar.."

"Demi tuhan, dengarkan sampai selesai."

Dia mengangguk dengan sangat manis dan aku sangat ingin mencubit pipi itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi ketua kelas dan menjadi terlalu dekat dengan siswa laki-laki di kelas karena aku tidak suka melihatmu dikagumi oleh orang lain cukup aku lalu alasan kenapa aku bicara agak keras barusan karena aku gugup berduaan denganmu di kelas jadi bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu dan jangan percaya apa yang mereka katakan ingat baik-baik itu."

Aku mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas tanpa ada jeda ataupun sekedar titik koma. Aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke arahnya yang ternyata sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan sebuah jurnal dan sangat jelas dia sedang tertawa kecil dibalik itu.

"K-kenapa?"

"M-maaf, aku hanya berpikir Sasuke-kun itu lucu dan tidak semenyeramkan itu. Lalu.."

Hinata menyingkirkan jurnal itu dari wajahnya. Tangannya dengan anggun menyelipkan helaian panjangnya ke belakang telinga dan gerakan sederhana itu membuatku seakan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku sangat senang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke-kun barusan."

 **BLUSH**

Aku melihat pipinya memerah dan astaga aku juga merasakan wajahku memanas saat ini. Aku tidak yakin akan bertahan lebih lama dari ini jika dia terus-terus menjeratku dalam pesonanya.

"Kau senang?"

"Hm.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"S-sasu-"

"Sangat."

"A-aku.."

"Sangat menyukaimu."

"S-sa-sasuke-kun aku.."

Dapat aku lihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan gestur tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang sangat kebingungan harus bersikap seperti apa. Apa aku sudah kelewatan batas?

"Maaf, aku membuatmu bingung. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk mengatakan ini saat kita sudah lulus karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu. Tapi rasanya timing itu datang terlalu cepat dan mulutku mengatakannya begitu saja. Maaf."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Poni tebalnya menghalangi pandanganku atas matanya. Dengan sebuah keberanian, aku berjalan menghampirinya dan menaikkan dagunya agar aku bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dia buat setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku secara tiba-tiba barusan.

 **DEG**

Degup jantungku menjadi tidak karuan saat menatap manik itu berkilauan dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Cantik.

Sangat cantik.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

"..."

"Bagaimana kau melihatku? Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, bibir mungil yang kissable di mataku itu terbuka perlahan seakan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku-"

 **DAG**

Gebrakan pada pintu kelas menghentikan percakapanku dengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak menghukummu untuk berpacaran di kelas Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Tsunade-sensei!"

Hinata segera mendorong tubuhku dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan salam ke nenek tua itu sebelum akhirnya dia mengemasi barangnya dan meninggalkanku tanpa jawaban ataupun sepatah kata apapun.

Oh ayolah, kenapa kepala sekolah itu harus datang saat aku akan mendapatkan jawabanku.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh."

"Belum."

Baiklah, apa ini berarti hukumanku akan bertambah?

"Masuklah dan cepat bantu Sasuke."

Hah? Kenapa Naruto bodoh ini ada di sini?

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya jika Naruto yang memasukkan video itu di ponselmu tapi kau akan tetap aku hukum karena alasan tadi."

Aku ingin sekali menuntut nenek ini atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dan kau, Naruto. Jangan lupa membersihkan toilet di lantai dua. Ini hanya peringatan bagimu, jika kau melakukannya lagi beasiswamu bisa saja aku cabut."

"Hai, Baa-ch- maksudku Tsunade-sensei."

Selepas nenek itu pergi aku langsung menedang kaki Naruto kesal dan dia hanya diam saja. Mungkin dia benar-benar mengakui kesalahannya terhadapku. Ah aku jadi kehilangan selera untuk membantainya. Selain itu tidak buruk juga apa yang terjadi hari ini, meskipun akhirnya aku tidak mendapat jawabannya. Mungkin suatu hari.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah jendela, menatap halaman sekolah berharap aku masih bisa melihatnya meninggalkan sekolah.

"Yang benar saja." Gumamku pelan sambil menempelkan telapak tanganku ke kaca jendela saat aku benar-benar melihat gadis itu sedang berjalan di halaman hendak pulang. Tapi yang aku lihat kemudian adalah dia yag berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ponselku berdering tiba-tiba. Tangaku meraba saku celanaku mencari ponsel itu tetapi mataku masih mengamati gadis yang sedang menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya itu.

 **KLIK**

"Sasuke-kun.."

Jika ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi, maka Tuhan benar-benar sedang mempermainkanku sekarang. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak sedang memainkan candaannya pada hidupku.

"...Hinata?"

Gadis yang sedang berdiri di halaman sekolah itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan dari jarak ini mata kami masih bisa bertemu pandang.

"...Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat. Sangat menyukaimu."

 **TUT TUT TUTT**

Lalu panggilan itu terputus begitu saja seiring gadis itu berlari meninggalkan sekolah tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Astaga imut sekali.

"Sasuke."

"Tch, apa?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud merusak kebahagiaanmu tapi.."

Naruto memegang pundakku dan aku hanya menaikkan satu alisku bingung.

"Tadi bukan hanya aku saja yang berada di depan kelas. Ada Neji juga dan dia melihatmu menyentuh Hinata.."

"Aku mengerti, jangan diteruskan."

Aku sangat mengerti arah pembicaraan ini dan aku tiba-tiba menjadi ragu apakah aku akan pulang dengan selamat atau tidak hari ini.

"Apa ada jalan di mana aku tidak akan bertemu pengidap sister-complex itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oneshoot pertama yang aku publish dan ini masih menggunakan pairing yang sama lol

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata seorang kawan yang tidak segera nembak-nembak karena takut mengganggu gebetannya yang terkenal sangat berkonsentrasi dalam belajar dan mengejar cita-cita padahal jelas-jelas saling suka xD

Well, mind to give a review?


End file.
